


Unexpected

by Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, 咨询侦探!夏洛克, 老年作家!比尔博, 青年作家!约翰
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 假死三年后的夏洛克和约翰成为了情侣，为了补偿他所做的事情，他为约翰联系到了约翰最寤寐思服的男神。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BCMF-Crossover，但其实只有HW一对，一切起源于我和Al聊天时无意中提到的，我想看约翰和比尔博坐在一起读书这个场景。

（1）

 

临下车之前，坐在左侧副驾驶位里的约翰·华生有些紧张地整理了一遍自己的领带，他希望自己选择半温莎结是对的，别让自己显得太过严肃。但等到约翰连黑框眼镜片都擦过一遍后，他终于不能再做些什么，只好转头看向驾驶位，对着打从一开始就望着前方独栋别墅发呆的夏洛克问询道：“你觉得这样可以吗？”此时离约定的时间仍然有二十分钟。

夏洛克手指敲着方向盘，转过视线上下看了看约翰，也清了清嗓子严肃道：“可以。”说完他又补充道：“我是说，很好。嗯，很好。”他皱着眉的表情像是破获不了一桩八分的案子。

约翰把视线从夏洛克脸上低下来，换了一个话题：“希望巴金斯先生不会觉得太冒昧。”

“不会的。”夏洛克不自然地截住了话头，犹疑着没有再开口，也把视线别了开。

两人分别望向身侧窗玻璃外，企图让沉默显得自然，然而周围除了优美的景色一无所有，这一带处在丘陵，绿草如茵像一块厚实的毛毡，而草木扶疏又让这片土地显得与世隔绝。

车前方正对着的独栋别墅是有着世界上最温馨可爱的模样，它依山而建，共有三层，最下面一层接入地面的方式像是与周遭自成一体的袋底洞（约翰的目光就没从上面移开过几次），它甚至真的如书中所写那般身披绿色的青草。而与之相对的，是它比之其上两层要往前伸出的大半，那又让它看起来是个漂亮的小花园——特意掏空地面又从侧面开口的小花园。

但起风之时又被它身后高大的树林衬托得有些许可怖，那个圆形的大门入口，看起来像是恶龙的眼睛在虎视眈眈。

约翰心里充满了不可名状的焦躁，但正如他的脾气一样，那些焦躁也是温温和和棉絮般的模样，片片撕碎了洒在角落里，并不想惹人注意。

时间终于磨磨蹭蹭走到了九点半，约翰提起放在座位下的棕色公文包，第二次——下车前最后一次——转头看向夏洛克，道：“那我过去了。”

夏洛克仿佛把这个世纪的严肃表情都用在了今天，他也凝重地点了点头，公事公办的口吻回道：“好，晚上我再来接你。”

约翰有点难为情，但他又不能拒绝夏洛克，这么偏僻的地方根本没有车通，虽然他刚拿到了驾照，但——

“想都别想，在没有我陪同的情况下，你暂时别想开车了。”夏洛克把约翰的念头掐死在摇篮里。

“上次只不过是个意外，我没有受伤。”

夏洛克哼了一声握紧了方向盘，他不能假装对于仍然历历在目的事情毫不介怀，至少不是关于约翰的。他生硬地憋回怒气，看起来拒绝再说任何一个字。

而约翰并不打算跟这一个夏洛克争辩，他伸手推开车门，一条腿已经踩在了地上，却被夏洛克忽然勾住了领子，“约翰……”约翰没有挣扎，也没有迎合，他僵住了身体坐以待毙。

接着他的下巴被凑过来的夏洛克用手抓住，转过他脑袋的动作却像是拧汽水瓶盖，嘴巴结结实实地被啃了一口，约翰彻底红了脸。

他能感受到夏洛克抓住他的力道，也能闻到夏洛克身上树木和长风的味道，他不知所措地瞪着圆圆的眼睛看着夏洛克，仍然不能适应良好。

他心里涌动着海水一样晃来晃去的文字，每一个字都提醒着约翰，这可是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，当了约翰十六年好兄弟的人，更何况他失踪三年才回来不到三个礼拜，哪怕前天是他先告的白，但是，但凡有点人性的家伙都知道此时应该给彼此一点时间不是吗？距离产生美，谁说的来着？约翰有些发蒙地想，随后那些发蒙的想法都在夏洛克又探出舌尖舔湿约翰的嘴唇时烟消云散了，他的心思全放在了两个人嘴唇之间虚晃的水膜之上，然而可怕的是心底仍然有个细微的声音在尖声嘶叫着‘Wrong’。

毫无所觉的夏洛克看着约翰发呆的样子，温柔地叹息，原谅他最近情绪的波动太大吧，谁能在收到不敢奢求的回报时而不欣喜若狂又患得患失呢，他自知从不是被上帝眷顾的那一个，而他又并未行什么额外的善举。他帮约翰扶正了眼镜，对约翰呆板的选择感到满意极了，老气的棕色西装外套和保守到风纪扣都扣上的细条方格蓝色衬衫，加上优衣库买来的黑色长裤，他看起来像个规规矩矩足以淹没人群的上班族。思及此他快速地放开了约翰，“赶快去敲门，别让别人觉得你不礼貌，你不是他的忠实读者吗？”

约翰困惑不解地看了夏洛克一眼，随即又愤愤地推开车门下车了，到底是谁在拖延时间？他摔上车门的动静让整部SUV都在晃动。夏洛克难免觉得肩痛，他可是被约翰用好兄弟式的大力拍肩问候了十几年的人物，也许他也留下了某种心因性的疼痛，而所有人免遭此劫的人都该为此给他一束鲜花，表彰他深藏的功与名。

林间的风吹散了约翰的未成形的恼羞成怒，他沿着上升的坡道往独栋别墅的大门走去，路两旁有很多不知名的矮小野花点缀着，看起来很热闹。夏洛克的话提醒了他，他今天可是专程来拜见比尔博·巴金斯的，而一想到比尔博，夏洛克也得在约翰的心里靠边站。

该怎么形容比尔博·巴金斯的名气呢？——“他有名的就像是他是比尔博·巴金斯。”约翰曾经这么对夏洛克介绍过，他还兴致勃勃地对夏洛克安利过中土全集，大概全世界只有夏洛克这个文学白痴肯给约翰这个机会了，毕竟谁不知道比尔博呢？他书写的冒险传奇让多少人为之神往，约翰的床头到现在都摆放着那本被翻过无数遍的霍比特人。夏洛克曾经调侃过，哪怕用约翰的裸照来威胁约翰，让他把床头的那几本书清走，都是一件不可能办到的事情。

所以可想而知，当约翰站在大门前时他心里兜兜转转又填满了多少激动难安，尤其是，比尔博·巴金斯极少接受采访，从不出席任何活动，网上只有他年轻时的一张黑白照片，即使笑着也略显严肃的模样。要不是这次拜访是夏洛克为了弥补他失踪三年而提供给约翰的，约翰根本打死也不会相信他能见到比尔博。

他紧紧盯着那个悬挂在门前充当廊灯的黑铁勾边的白灯笼，又瞪着蓝绿色木头门中央的雕花铜把手，他略有些不安地回头寻找着，直到看见坡下隐没在树阴里还没开走的黑色SUV，约翰才确信自己真的不是误入到一个袋底洞的门口。

但他真的没有找到任何可以通知主人有客前来的方式，门铃，铃铛或是别的什么，都没有。约翰只好攒起拳头准备敲门，但正如每一个巧合发生时那样，门在约翰抬起手的一瞬间被人拉开了，室内的光线很暗，不宽的一道缝，像是随时又会合上的裂口。

开门的是个高个的男人，约翰抬起头看向他，他甚至比夏洛克还要高上不少，不羁的深红色头发乱糟糟卷着，那人往前踏了半步，居高临下地审视着约翰。他鼻梁上夹着一副做工讲究的单片眼镜，目光有如实质，让约翰有被野兽盯住的错觉，约翰唯有不确定地开口率先打破沉默：“我是来拜访巴金斯先生的，请问这里……？”

“你是约翰·华生，”被打断的约翰吓了一跳，这才发现不知何时旁边多出一个人，他手里还拿着一支很长的烟斗，“快请进，我以为您会从另一个门进来。”但吸引约翰的最先是那双深色的眼睛，正从下向上看着约翰——对方比约翰要矮上不少又喜欢微微前倾着身体，难免会让人先注意到他的眼睛，接着是烟斗，其后是健康又结实的身材，裹着厚实的法兰绒睡袍，不是可怜兮兮瘦瘦小小的类型。

比尔博。约翰心想。'比尔博'。

等比尔博拨开身前站着的男人，从他身后挤到前面时，约翰这才看清，比尔博有一头棕色的卷发和棕绿色的眼睛，约翰看着他回头冲着高个子男人挥着烟斗道：“别把客人堵在门口，我们谈过这件事的。”

那个高个子男人低下头——鉴于他的身高，他真的是低下了脑袋——发出一个不屑的音节，约翰有些怀疑他们是如何交流的，因为他甚至没说一个字，只是看着对方。

“不行，这行不通……”比尔博语气听起来严厉多了。

对方没有反驳，只是把眼神抬起来，微妙地放在约翰身上几秒，之后又收了回去，径自转身重新没入门后深处。约翰虽很好奇这个人是谁，但他的全部心神都放在了比尔博身上。

似乎被年轻人举止气到的比尔博气呼呼地叉着腰，烟斗的底部被他端在手里，细长的烟嘴像是独角兽的独角般支楞在空中，他颈后的发尾跟着他的头颅的动作扫来扫去，他看上去那样鲜活，约翰心想，他简直以为对方只是稍长自己些许的前辈——像是父辈里年轻的叔叔那样——毕竟他是那么的神采奕奕，脸上的皱纹只彰显了阅历和沧桑。

但天可怜见的，约翰在心里又摆了一遍公式才能确定，比尔博·巴金斯今年得有六十岁了，他到底是怎么保养的？直到在胡思乱想中对上了那双睿智的眼睛，约翰才后知后觉地反映过来这样太不礼貌，他立马空出了拎包的一只手，用足了他最大的敬意，向这位他崇拜了一辈子的老作家致敬，“巴……巴金斯老师，您好，我是约翰·华生，今天冒昧打扰了。”

比尔博不慌不忙地嘬了一口烟斗，烟嘴磕上牙齿发出细微的声音，此时比尔博看起来又不如先前那般热情了，他在那一口烟的时间里看着约翰。

约翰仿佛能听见那一路烟雾被吸进比尔博嘴里的声音，那像是魔法释放的瞬间，他看着比尔博抿着严肃而又古板的微笑，从鼻子里喷出了烟，那些烟溜溜地散了开去，继而比尔博微笑着一把握住了约翰的手，另一只手拿着烟斗亲切地搁在他的肩上，当他说话时，他又变回那个平易近人的长辈了，“叫我比尔博就好，早上好，年轻人，快请进，你来得很及时，刚好赶上早餐。”

约翰不知这样好不好，但约翰心里无法抵挡地被晕乎乎地塞满了热忱，有什么能比这个更棒？哪怕他已经塞了一肚子夏洛克早上带给他的三明治，他也绝不会放过与比尔博共进每一餐的机会。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

 

约翰跟着比尔博进到客厅，首先吸引到他眼球的，是客厅左手一片黑色调为主的工作区，其中最为打眼的是一张长约两米宽约一米的黑色工作台——那上面放着一口金色的宝箱。

“这是手工做的箱子？收藏品？”约翰之所以这么问，是因为那口宝箱做工精致而有年代感，不像是现代设计。但金色的质地和装饰物搭配得太为俗气，更别提旁边还放着一堆扳手和锤子，这让约翰拿不定主意。

“啊不用在意，我家的年轻人喜欢捣鼓这些东西，那是他的工作区。他最近不记得开锁的密码了，所以大概要撬开吧，只不过撬了好些天，貌似没撬开。”

“…真有趣。”约翰附和地笑了笑。

接着比尔博引着约翰在沙发上落座，又端来了托盘，请约翰尝一尝他亲自做的点心。

进行到这个环节时，约翰身上大部分的紧张感该退都退得差不多了，他自然是吃不下什么的。只接过茶盏，品着不知名的茶。泛绿的茶汤没有加奶，这让约翰有一些不习惯，也许是东方的茶种？他心里琢磨着，闻了闻线条粗粝的甘苦香气，然而入口让人惊喜。茶汤竟毫无涩感，仿若柔若无物的一口脂膏。约翰尝了第一口后，又不自觉地再端起茶杯多喝了两口。

比尔博哈哈一笑，说这是他家乡的土茶，外面买不到。

听后约翰咂着嘴里的回甘，心里却在惋惜地叹气，但这让比尔博更开心了，他兴致勃勃地为约翰和他自己布置了一桌早餐。

说是布置两人份的早餐，其实只有比尔博一个人在吃，他的吃相很投入，切开蛋糕或者为面包抹上黄油的动作显得很熟练，因而有几分利落之感。约翰看着比尔博陆陆续续地吃空了桌上大小不一的七八个盘子时，实在生出了几分好奇，也切了一块面前的蛋糕，插进嘴里。而后，便是无暇顾他的进食时间，等约翰解决完了那盘蛋糕，他才胀着肚子分出神想到麦克罗夫特一定会嫉妒这个的，以及，他开始有点期待别的什么了。

待到早餐用毕，又到了他准备午饭的时间。比尔博说他特意为约翰准备了食物。左右无事，约翰本也没有打算做些什么，为表感谢，他把西装外套脱在了客厅里，也跟到厨房去帮忙。

约翰平日里一个人住，饭也吃得随便，除了公司餐厅，家里的座机底下总压着各种花花绿绿的外卖条。对于厨房的记忆大概只能够追溯到小时候，他为了躲避单簧管课，抱着故事书坐在厨房的角落里一遍又一遍地重温冒险；再就是学生时期，半夜爬起来煮一锅方便面，和夏洛克两个人凑在一起分食。而在这些记忆里，开火做饭都并不是主角，约翰对于厨房的艺术一窍不通，站在比尔博明亮而又温馨的厨房里简直一无是处。比尔博看了他两眼，便挥舞着手中的菜刀，让约翰把手里的菜放下，离料理台远一点。如果要待在厨房，只准坐在房间中央的方形吧台上，双脚都不许离开脚凳，一副威严家长的架势，反让约翰觉出几分亲切来。

厨房里的烤箱早已经在工作了，微微漏出些肉食的香气，比尔博准备做得早，已经不剩什么让约翰这种新手来做的活儿了。约翰只好不好意思地将客厅的茶盘又端进了厨房，殷勤地给比尔博倒了一杯茶，再将每个杯子杯身上的小毛衣调正，才坐在吧台上跟比尔博闲聊。

“所以，一直是一边旅行一边写东西吗？”

“哈哈，早些年没有找到合适的落脚处，只好一边走一边写点东西，打发时间了。”

“然后就住在了现在这里？”约翰喝了一肚子茶，仍然舍不得放下杯子，他环视了一圈小而功能齐全的厨房道：“真好，这房子是自己动手装修的吧？我能看出来。”

比尔博回头瞥了他一眼坦诚道：“是啊，当时光想着怎么装就想花了很长时间，接着装修，施工，完成之后就不想走了。比起其他事情，我还是更喜欢待在家里。”

“就像飞贼老爷*一样。”约翰深有同感地点了点头。

（*比尔博所写的书中，主角和恶龙的名字不再使用比尔博与史矛革）

比尔博笑了两声，问他很喜欢那个故事吗？

约翰觉得比尔博很会打趣人，但想到比尔博这么多年来极少接触外界，不由又生出几分感同身受来，没有几个作者会不在意自己的心血，约翰便分享了自己儿时躲在厨房的回忆，“……厨房有可以移动的料理台，上下两层之间的空间对一个小孩子来说足够了，我就坐在那上面看书……和咕噜对峙那段太抓人心弦了，以至于我忘记该换一个地方藏了，被发现的时候我还伤心了好一阵……”

“你被没收故事书了？”

“没有，我妈知道那不管用，我伤心是因为我也想要一枚魔戒，这样我就不必被罚吹两个小时单簧管了。那是噩梦。”

比尔博大笑出声。他料理好了每一份菜的餐前准备，又查看了一遍烤箱的里的羊腿。他撩起晾杆上的擦手巾擦干了双手，对着约翰道：“该让年轻人来干点活了，没有人比他更会切东西，我去找找他。”说罢便留下约翰一个人，出去找人了。

这让约翰无端生出些紧张，那个所谓年轻人在他身上打量的眼神他还不能忘记，虽说他难以找出合适的词汇来描述，只是直觉里将对方归进了不好惹的那一类人中去。但当那个所谓年轻人也站在了厨房里，一边手脚利落地片着羊腿，一边手脚利落地往嘴里塞着肉片偷吃时，约翰只能傻傻地看着对方眼里快要满出来的餍足。

比尔博在一旁解释道：“他期待了一个星期，早上就催着我起床把东西塞进烤箱里。随他去吧，我给你准备了更好的。”

红头发的年轻人嘴里塞满肉不满地否定道：“愚蠢，这就是最好的。”

约翰哭笑不得地解释他没有任何抱怨的意思。

“我知道，但我只是很喜欢开玩笑，很久没有人来看望我们了。”比尔博泛灰的头发随着他的动作反出白色的光，约翰没有进行任何询问——事实上，当夏洛克告诉他这次邀请之后，第一个被给出的规则就是：不要涉及任何约翰不知道的问询。比如，桌子上的宝箱，可以；宝箱里的内容物，不可以；比尔博在前言中提到的旅行是被允许的；而这个拥有一头傲慢的深红色头发的——相对于比尔博的年纪来说——年轻人，则不。

尽管约翰仍会好奇，但冒犯绝不是他想要的。他想要的也仅仅只是：见一见比尔博。并不是每一个平生素未相见的作者，都只会因为你喜欢他的作品而乐意待见你，更别提像现在这样，约翰几乎觉得自己是来长辈家做客了。这样做梦也想不到的事情，好到约翰不忍去破坏。

最后羊腿被留下了一大块，还是在那位年轻人恋恋不舍的眼神之下，被比尔博用餐刀割走的。约翰希望他并不是为了自己而这么做，但没想到比尔博向他解释道：“给夏洛克的，我会给你一个盒子带走。”

“报答。”年轻人舔着手指上的油花如此说道：“他救过我，我许诺过他最好的。”

“噢，”约翰清晰地微笑起来：“他一定会喜欢的。”

 

午饭很丰盛，在数量和种类上，比尔博做完一切之后才从厨房里打开与餐厅相接的门。约翰完全没想到这里还塞着一个小型的室内餐厅，可以从厨房直接步入。长方形的空间里透过身侧的玻璃窗而拥有良好的光线，外面是露天的花园，屋内中央有一张铺着纯白桌布的巨大实木桌子和分列两侧的八把椅子，俨然是个就餐的好地方。比尔博招呼着两个人把食物端过去，顺便警告史矛革不要偷吃了。

“史矛革？”约翰为这奇怪的名字差点咬到自己的舌头。

比尔博冲有些调皮地眨了下眼睛，“这名字很酷不是吗？”

“是的，但听着实在很像是……一个反派。”

“恶龙。”史矛革走过来道——而他们都知道恶龙是反派的象征——他将肉汤放在了桌子中央，他知道除了他自己，另外两个人都端不动这个，但接着他便理所当然地在主位上坐下了。这让约翰盯着他猛看，尤其是比尔博理所当然地坐在了一侧，并邀请约翰坐在他的对面。

桌面上的餐点内容，既在约翰意料之内，也在他的意料之外。比尔博做了很多看起来很普通的食物：边幅完全不整齐也没有任何奶油的整块蛋糕胚，被煎得有些焦黑的鱼，几盘被片成片状累成小山一样的肉，一锅被盖着盖子端上桌的肉汤，一摞其貌不扬的馅饼，甚至还有一筐三角形的白色饼状物……老实来说，这完全不像是比尔博所暗示的某种让人惊艳的水平，至少不是在外观上，而且看起来分量都很实在。但它们的味道无一不让约翰想把盘子也刮干净，他运用了极大的自制力才阻止了这件事的发生。并在酒足饭饱之后，约翰更加深刻地意识到，或许今天过后，他再也吃不到这些东西了，这让他连品尝都带了几分敬意。

这顿午饭三个人都吃得很安静，或者说，比尔博家的饭桌上每一顿饭都很安静，“……根本没有时间说话，当你的嘴巴在用来品尝美食的时候，它不应该被分心。……”比尔博无不得意地解释道。

“是的，我甚至借一步松一松皮带，呼，我从来没有吃过这么好的食物。”

“欢迎你明天再来。噢还有后天。”比尔博举着一片面包沾着肉汤说。

“明天？您是说……？”

“当然了，我们答应了夏洛克你可以来两天，但我和史矛革欢迎你多来一天，我很高兴你喜欢我做的食物，而史矛革很高兴你来我会多做一点。”红头发的年轻人哼了一声表示附和。

尽管这令约翰有些不解，不过他难道困惑得还不够多吗？比如夏洛克到底是怎么认识他们的？但他实在没有办法拒绝这样的提议，至少没有人可以拒绝这样的食物，他几乎以为自己是掉进洞里的爱丽斯了，正在参加一场让人困惑却着迷的茶话会。他小心翼翼地点了点头，希望自己不要显得太过草率。

比尔博却只是微笑道：“我知道你有很多的困惑，但是不必急，太阳落山前我们还有很多时间，没有巫师追在我们后面。”

 

那天的拜访最终结束在下午，太阳将落不落，给周遭的森林蒙上了一层余晖脉脉的影子，约翰在比尔博家甚至还留下用了些下午茶。他带着比尔博让他转交给夏洛克的一盒羊肉，和一个明天再来的承诺，心满意足地沿着斜坡往下走。那部没有熄火的SUV依然停在树下，像是没有离开过。

约翰走到车子侧面时，才避开树叶的倒影，透过挡风玻璃看见夏洛克将驾驶位放平了一些，正仰躺着闭目养神，他看起来似乎是睡着了，颧骨明显得像是会硌到人。他这才想起来，他几乎还没好好看过他，没从他死而复生的谎言和奇迹里去仔细看看夏洛克身上发生了哪些变化。他只是抱住他又狠狠揍他，将他关在家门外面，又在半夜开车去找贝克街找他——就是在贝克街街角遇到连环车祸的那个半夜，警方正在调查和取证，牵涉了一些醉驾和令人难过的伤亡。而约翰正坐在救护车的尾部捋起袖子让护士处理擦伤，在一片灯光闪烁、各类人员走来走去的夜晚，他略一回头，恰好看见夏洛克正穿着单薄的睡衣站在对街的阴影处瞪着他，像是他干了十足可恶的事，可他偏却不敢过来，因为约翰拒绝了他。

这让约翰没来由地感到心疼，他甚至真的觉得也许夏洛克在这里等了他一整天也说不定——他甚至没在进屋之前回头看一眼，他太兴奋于和比尔博见面了，以至于把自己的责任忘得一干二净。

他忘记了穿过街道的责任，走到夏洛克面前的责任，拉过他的领子接吻的责任，他说他知道夏洛克喜欢他，并且愿意跟夏洛克在一起，只是求求夏洛克再也不要离开他的责任。而夏洛克所有的挣扎和隐忍都化成了一个拥抱，他颤抖地拥住约翰，吻得那样用力，像是要宣泄十几年来没有希望而又压抑的痛苦。

“嘀——”黑色的SUV突然按响了喇叭，约翰猛地一惊，看着眼前的车窗缓缓降落，夏洛克冲他啧声道：“快点上来。”

“我刚看你睡着了。”

“睁眼就看见你站着发呆。”夏洛克看着倒后镜倒车。

“我在想那天晚上……”

“嗯？”

“如果我真的……”

“闭嘴。”夏洛克恰好调转过车头，突然猛地瞪了他一眼，简短道：“不许说那个字。”

“那也是一人一次，我们扯平了。”

“别说了。”夏洛克的下颌线绷得很紧，踩下油门，像是酝酿着一场爆发。

只要可以留下夏洛克，什么都可以，他以为就像一笔交易。他给出自己，夏洛克给出不离开的承诺，等价交换，两全其美，“……但不是这样的，那天那辆车撞上来的时候，我在想……你一定会难过……”所以他拼尽力气地猛地一转方向盘，让对方的车子撞上了副驾，侥幸只留下些擦伤。

原本开入林荫道的车子被夏洛克停了下来，靠在路边，他双手握着方向盘把额头贴了上去，他至今不敢细想或者猜测那个可能。那是天底下最最糟糕的事情，连午夜梦回都不该允许被发生，约翰·华生死在他之前？那简直可怕得像是一个笑话。

“所以。”约翰用脚碰了一下自己放在座位底下的公文包，郑重道：“我原谅你了，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。关于你三年前做的一切。”


End file.
